Envoy
Overview Envoys are diplomatic representatives from large-scale settlements, nations, kingdoms, and factions within a particular culture which impact the legislation of their surrounding areas. The endorsement of this rank is imperative for running a successful, contested campaign. Each endorsement offers impact to the greater tally in the final count of the election. Envoys are a lobbying party within the Ministry. They will hold sessions led by the Chancellor (Kadir Al Arah). Here, they will receive the docket for the closed session to discuss and vote upon the legislation. If a matter is meant to be voted upon (not including votes of no confidence or Vice Legate), the Chancellor will represent the collective vote at the next closed session. If an envoy does not garner the support for their ideal voting option, they may lobby their policy with the Ministers themselves, or the judicial branch who will also obtain a collective vote in a similar fashion to the diplomatic branch of the Ministry. Roster Current Chancellor * Kadir Al Arah Current Roster * Duties In Character * Represent the diplomatic interests of each region/industry represented. * Attend Diplomatic Branch sessions to vote upon legislation as a collective. * Leverage this vote with other Ministers and Magistrates to vie for legislative influence. * Be present for elections and endorse candidates aligning with their diplomatic agenda. * Abide by Krytan Law and uphold integrity of their region/industry. * Communicate with Chancellor to ensure interests are best represented. * Be proactive in seeking out other branches to spread influence. Out of Character A player must be a member of the community they wish to represent as a diplomat. If a widely recognized government guild or Military of another nation is in existence, it is strongly encouraged that the applicant speak to that guild before applying to a envoy for that alignment with KM. If an applicant is not associated with those groups, they are expected to state why. Additionally, a player in the envoy position is subject all of the Krytan Ministry’s rules Regarding OOC conduct. Being a part of another guild while also enlisted in the diplomatic branch will not excuse the player from KM’s rules and, if the two guilds have rules that are in conflict, KM rules trump the other guild’s rules while dealing with KM. Players that wish to be envoys from within Kryta must obtain the permission of both KM OOC Management and the other government guild that wish to represent. For races and cities that do not have a government guild, the player must come to an understanding with OOC Management about the state of affairs before the player assumes the diplomatic role. Players that do not wish to apply to KM but interact with the guild as envoys will still be recognized as such with the IC framework above. Such players do not get the benefit of the envoy tag on the KM forum or an invitation to the the in-game Krytan Ministry Guild and will not take part in the guild's diplomatic branch sessions. They may lobby and appeal to your character to represent their interests, but they receive a direct vote to be submitted to the Chancellor. Appointment Envoys will be appointed through the KM application process and through OOC Management. Once they are accepted into the role, it will be assumed their paperwork has been sent to a registrar which is then handled by the Chancellor. The Chancellor will then induct them through a private roleplay and answer questions the new character may have about the role. Requirements * Playing a character nested within a particular culture and possess roots within that faction of the RP community. * This role is secondary to the main storyline of a character. They must represent a specific group. * They must have a fair representation without a conviction history. This can be bypassed through the judicial branch of appeals. Notes I don't have any notes yet. Category:Roles